Temptation
by MissChievous12
Summary: The newest Hogwarts Professor is nothing like the rest of them. She was youthful, smart, funny, and sexy. Sirius Black would definitely be playing close attention this year.  Sirius/OC
1. Hogwarts is where the heart is

Temptation

Summary: The newest Hogwarts Professor is nothing like the rest of them. She was youthful, smart, funny, and sexy. Sirius Black would definitely be playing close attention this year. Sirius/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter

**Chapter one:** Hogwarts is where the heart is

Sirius Black stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and kicked some dirt around with his feet. He was waiting on his best friend to finish saying his 'hello's to his new girlfriend, who he hadn't seen all summer. James Potter and Lily Evans stood behind a pillar, lip-locked in a passionate kiss while Sirius was forced to be their look out. That wasn't what was really bothering him. After all, he knew James would do the same for him. In fact, he had done the same several times in the past.

Sirius scanned the crowded of students rushing to catch the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A group of girls walked by giggling and pointing at Sirius Black no doubt labeling him a legend among these students. He put on a dashing smile for them. It was no surprise that everyone in this station had heard of the infamous Sirius Black and his friend, the Marauders. The jokes and havoc they wreaked among the school grounds had not gone unnoticed over the past sixth year, but this year just felt different for Sirius.

Maybe it was the realization that this was his last year of freedom until the responsibility hit him. He tried talking to his friend about it, but James just doesn't have the worries Sirius held. After all, James was the heirloom to the family fortune while Sirius had long been written out of the will. Not that he regretted his decision by any means. It was just the stress of being an adult hitting him all at once. This was going to be one gloomy year at Hogwarts.

"You're the prettiest most amazing girl in the whole school. And I am the luckiest bloke to walk the planet." James gushed as him and Lily walked from around the pillar. Doesn't he know you can stop lying once you get the girl?

"Jaaaaames." Lily drawled out his name, but clearly she now loved the attention from James that she had once hated. Sirius was happy for his friend. After all, no one thought it would happen, but he couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. James pulled Lily back into his grip letting her rest her head on his broad shoulders.

"Let's go find Remus and Pete," Sirius suggested wanting to add more people to the group so it wasn't as awkward. The train ride was exactly the same as every other year at Hogwarts except Lily had been named Head Girl while Remus was named Head Boy so they were dismissed to a prefects meeting.

James and Peter Pettigrew sat with Sirius in their usual compartment talking about the latest Quidditch standings. Well mostly James and Sirius talked while Peter agreed to everything they said. They continued this way to the castle, and almost right up to the Sorting Ceremony.

They walked into the Great Hall, and Sirius immediately began taking everything in about the place as if he was one of the first years. He wanted to remember everything about his last year in the one place he felt comfortable. They took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table as Remus and Lily rejoined their group.

James kissed Lily's forehead and whispered into her ear making Sirius look away awkwardly. This was still going to take some getting used to. Luckily the ceremony started. The first years were led into the Great Hall looking excited and nervous to begin their school career. Gryffindor gained 15 new students before the other houses even had 10 so their table cheered and clapped welcoming the newbies to their family.

When it was all said and done Dumbledore stood up to give is annual speech about dos and don'ts among the campus. Sirius pretty much tuned this out. He didn't mean to be disrespectful to Dumbledore, but he had heard this speech six times already. He eyes roamed over the room looking at all the students. His ex-girlfriends/ex-flings filled the Gryffindor table. Several of them glanced back at him when his eyes were roaming, but he made nothing of it. There was a reason those girls were labeled ex's. His eyes continued to search the room. They ran all the way across the professor's table when something suddenly stopped them.

There was a young girl sitting with the professors. She couldn't have been more than 22 or 23 years old, and she looked totally out of place among the scholarly professors around her. For some reason Sirius observed every nervous shift and twist this girl made. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun as if she was trying to make herself look a few years older. She had glasses, and they magnified her green eyes. She was definitely a new addition this year.

He watched McGonagall lean over and whispered something to the girl, who just nodded still wearing her nerves right out there on her sleeve. Sirius wanted to know who she was. "Lily," Sirius hissed leaning around James trying to get the red hairs attention, but she was hanging on every word Dumbledore said. Sirius reached around James and tapped the girl, "Lily!" She shushed him and he knew he would have to wait until Dumbledore was done so he tried to tune back into the speech.

"Before the feast begins, I would like to introduce you to the newest professor, Professor Doster." Sirius watched as the young girl stood up before the whole student body looking terribly out of place. Most people were too stunned to clap, but Dumbledore continued, "She will be teaching several classes on campus to help out over swamped Professors. Please make her feel welcomed." Sirius tuned out again as he watched Ms. Doster sit back down looking slightly flushed. She tried to focus on Dumbledore, but her mind was clearly thinking about that introduction. She was so young to be teaching students.

"Dig in, Padfoot." Sirius's attention was brought back to the table by Remus motioned to the food in front of him. He nodded slowly turning his attention to his table's conversation.

"I can't believe you guys haven't heard about her. It's been all over the daily prophet." Lily gushed in a harsh low voice, "Her name is Alison Doster. She was a fifth year when we were in first." She paused to take a sip of her pumpkin juice, and Sirius leaned in closer to hear her, "Her uncle is the Minster of Magic. There were rumors flying all over saying he forced Dumbledore to give her the job which I doubt anyone could force Dumbledore to do anything." She took a bite from her plate, chewed than continued, "I mean, she was a very bright student, but she is just so young. It was no surprised controversy transpired. Still here she is; our new professor. Well, not a real professor, she's more like a professor Slughorn's extra hands." From the tone of Lily's voice it was easy to tell she didn't all the way approve of someone so young teaching her, but Sirius knew she wasn't going to say anything else about it.

They ate the rest of their meal listening to each other spill about their summer vacations with Sirius glancing at the Professor's table every so often, but soon their meal was over and it was time to move to the common rooms for the schedule distribution.

"Come on," Lily pulled on James's hand, "I want to get an actual seat." They all followed the happy couple up to the Gryffindor common room where it was already packed. Lily's hope of a seat was unquestionably dashed.

"Let's get started," Professor McGonagall entered the room behind them, "As soon as you get your schedule please move to your dorms. No dillydallying around. We are already packed in here." She pulled out a clip board and the six year prefects stood next to her with the schedules in hand. "Starting with first years." The Marauders and Lily all turned to each other knowing it was going to be a while before their names were called.

"So," Sirius started, "The new Professor is pretty hot, eh?" Remus grinned, and James nodded earning a slap on the arm from Lily.

"This is exactly what people were afraid of. You guys are only fueling the fire." She pointed her nose in the air and crossed her arms across her chest.

James laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry. You're still prettier." Sirius couldn't help but wince. Even he knew that wasn't the right thing to say to her. Surprisingly, Lily just pushed his arm off of her instead of yelling like she would have before they were dating. Things between them were clearly changing and quickly too.

"I don't see why we can't appreciate good beauty," Remus chimed in, "Especially if people are already prepared for it. Besides not like any of us have a chance."

"But that doesn't mean we won't try." Sirius smirked.

"Sirius Black," A voice cooed from behind them. All five of them turned to see Misty Hopkins. Sirius wasn't sure how everyone in the whole school could wear the same uniform, but somehow Misty made it look ten times more astonishing. The girl walked up to Black with an award winning smile. "We better have as many classes together as we had last year. I just don't know what I'd do without my charms study buddy."

"Yeah," Sirius couldn't help put let his eyes roam over the girl's curves, "That would be great." He watched her walk away.

Remus punched his arm, "Looks like you won't need the new teacher." Sirius shrugged.

The Common Room was becoming less crowded by the second soon there were only seven years left. They were finally able to get seats on the couches. "Black, Sirius." His name escaped Professor McGonagall's lips. Sirius retrieved his schedule and hand back to his pack of friends.

Sirius groaned, "History of Magic and Ancient Ruins back to back. I don't think I can live in the past for that long."

"At least you have Potions after," James pointed out as Lily escaped his arms to retrieve her schedule, "Potions is a more active class." When Lily returned Sirius didn't even bother comparing their schedules, her and Moody would be in advance classes. James, Sirius, and Peter would not be.

"Potter, James." James hurried to get his schedule and scampered back. They immediately began comparing, "Victory! All but one!"

Sirius frowned looking over James's schedule, "Since when are you in advance charms?"

James shrugged, "I'm as surprised as you are." His eyes lit up, "Wait, I bet Lily is in that class." Sirius chuckled to himself as his friend bounced off to find his new lover. This was going to be one interesting year.

**A/n: Start of a new story! I am not forgetting my other story…I have been working on both of these for a while and I felt it was time to post this one! So let me know what you think! Review!**


	2. Pressure

Temptation

Summary: The newest Hogwarts Professor is nothing like the rest of them. She was youthful, smart, funny, and sexy. Sirius Black would definitely be playing close attention this year. Sirius/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter

Chapter two: Pressure

Sirius Black pressed his wand inconspicuously between his left forearm and his left side of his body. He walked casually along the halls of Hogwarts blending in with the crowd. In the distance a group of Slytherin first year girls stood bickering about which Slytherin Quidditch team member was the cutest.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he passed them, mumbling the spell he had been reciting in his head. Behind him girls screamed and broke into chaos as their beautiful hair, that they had spent all morning fixing, changed to gawky Gryffindor colors. A smirk formed on Sirius's lips as he entered his first class of the day, Potions.

Professor Slughorn was already standing at the front of the class. In fact all the students were filling every single chair save for one seat next to his best friend. Slughorn gave him the stink eye as he slid into that very chair. James gave him a smirk and supplied him with parchment and a quill to use in note taking or drawing quirky pictures of Slughorn dressed as a women. Sirius sent James an appreciative nod.

Class went on as normal. Slughorn began with a lecture of the affects of a Babbling Beverage on a person who was unable to speak. It was nothing that caught Sirius's attention. It didn't matter. James was steadily taking notes and wouldn't care if Sirius copied them later. He would return the favor in the next class. It was their usual system.

Sirius's attention was drawn back as Slughorn flipped the mobile chalkboard in a swift movement of his wand. "Pop Quiz." He announced commencing unison of groans among the students. Sirius bit his bottom lip hard knowing this was one quiz he was never going to be able to pass. He desperately glanced at James who gave him a small shrug.

'_Oh well,'_ Sirius thought to himself, _'It's only the first test.'_ He'd have all year to improve.

"When you finish," Slughorn's irresolute voice announced, "hand them to Ms. Doster for grading." Sirius followed his professor's pointed finger and sure enough in the back of the room sat a small young female. She looked like a displaced student. Had she been there the whole time?

Sirius was no longer worried about the quiz in front of him as he studied the blonde haired women. Something about her held a strange attraction to him. Before he knew it, James Potter was elbowing him in the arm.

"Sirius," He hissed, "We're the only ones left. Let's go." Sure enough, every single student had finished their quiz and handed it in. Without thinking, Sirius grabbed the parchment in front of him and followed James to the back of the room.

"Are you always this quite?" Like it was second nature, Sirius put on his 'I'm flirting with you and I know you will like it' smile. The small rim black framed glasses slipped down to the tip of Alison Doster's nose as she glanced up at Sirius with the most piercing green eyes.

Her lips pursed coolly, "Do you always talk to your superiors this way?"

James handed the women his paper and stepped to the side slightly annoyed he had to wait for his friend to flirt when he could be kissing Lily right now.

"Almost always. Don't feel special at all. I mean, just last week I made a pass at McGonagall. "

That earned him a smile. Pleased with himself, Sirius passed his own parchment to Professor Doster. She glanced down at it ignoring his last comment, "This is blank."

Sirius shrugged, "Probably wouldn't have passed anyways."

Doster's eyes rose, "Way to impress the new professor."

Sirius's nose crinkled, "Don't you mean, professor's assistant?"

James cringed from behind his friend before grabbing a hold of his elbow, "Let's go bloke before you fail at more than just Potions."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course! Remus made the potion himself."

James Potter frowned at his mates as all four of them sat in a circle in the middle of the boy's dorms. "Remus? Aren't you supposed to be Head Boy?" This was where it all happened. This room was the starting point of every great prank ever pulled by the Marauders themselves. If these walls could talk to Professors, a thousand more detentions would be issued to these boys.

Remus sighed, "I'm not really helping."

Sirius smacked James in the back of the head, "Are you trying to get him to snitch on us?"

Remus glared, "I may have always been the voice of reason, but I have never once snitched on you. Besides, I am not participating. Just going along to make sure you don't get into trouble."

The messy haired boy's eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers, "Ah! I never realized it before, but you being head boy could definitely work to our advantage."

Remus raised an eyebrow not completely sure what James was hinting at, "Don't get carried away, Prongs."

But it was too late. The wheels were turning in James's mind. "And if the head girl gives us trouble. I'll just withhold sex from her and she will cave instantly."

The boys fell out laughing at James comment making him pout. He didn't like being the butt of the joke. Sirius patted him on the back, "Sorry mate, but you'd actually have to have sex with her first to do that."

James glowered, but the boys ignored him and went about their planning. "I say around midnight we sneak down and pull it off," Peter contributed for the first time since they announced they were doing the prank.

Sirius shook his head, "That's ridiculous. There's no need to wait that long now that Remus is Head Boy. All he has to do is make sure he is doing his rounds near the Slytherin Common Room."

Remus sighed, "I guess I could look the other way if I see you guys."

"Excellent!" Sirius smirked.

Alison Doster's first experience had Hogwarts had been a more than pleasant one. She had grown up in the walls of the castle. To someone born to muggle parents, everyday at Hogwarts was more magical than the next. She experienced things she could have never even imagined as a kid. Alison had been very practical during that time of her life. She devoted hours to studying different subjects, being sure to make sure she came out on top of all her classes. And it paid off. Her first life at Hogwarts had been perfect.

She just wished she could say her current experience was going just as well. She sighed, piling her papers in a stack on her small table, Professor Slughorn had been kind enough to spare in his huge classroom. Part of that was sarcasm. He had seemed more than reluctant in sharing his classroom with her. He had been extremely clear that this was in fact his classroom, his students, his potion materials, and his rules. Alison knew being the new professor wasn't going to be easy, but she never dreamed certain Hogwarts professors would be so cold to her. It must be her age.

Ever since that pesky Daily Prophet reporter wrote a story about her uncle getting her this job, people have been spacing themselves from her. No one even bothered to ask Alison her side of the story. Sure, Uncle Alfie talked to Dumbledore for her. And sure, Dumbledore was a slightly reluctant at hiring someone so young, but Alison was positive her Uncle would have never threatened Dumbledore for her position. She didn't really see what the problem was anyways. She had gone through all the right schooling. She had experience tutoring. Ali felt just because she had done what the others took years to do, in such a short time period, she shouldn't be treated any different. Well, unless they wanted to praise her, of course.

Alison sighed and shoved the rest of the papers aside. A blank on with just a name on the top caught her eye. Sirius Black, now there was a character. Alison had remembered hearing the name once or twice through her last few years of Hogwarts, and bad rumors had always haunted above it. But she couldn't help but feel that he was the first person who had been sort of nice to her since she started this job.

Sirius Black was sitting in Professor McGonagall's chair located behind her big desk. Her office was neatly organized. Not even a single parchment on her desk. He propped his feet up. He just couldn't figure it out. They had all participated. They had all been side by side throughout the entire prank. How could he have been the only one the Slytherin prefect could have seen?

He had a theory as to how. That Slytherin Prefect just happened to Jacob Hensley; the boy whom had spun Sirius his last girlfriend. He was just jealous and knew this was the perfect way to get back at Sirius.

Sirius huffed. He didn't even get to participate in his favorite part. Seeing those goons walk into the great hall covered in green dung while smelling of it as well. James had better have a perfect description for him when they meet up in class. Sirius spun the chair around to face a huge book shelf filled with old hard back books. He had been in here so many times he could probably list them all.

"Mr. Black," A voice drifted from behind him, "How many times do I have to tell you not to sit in my chair?" He was out of in a flash and to the seat across from it.

"I'm terribly sorry, Professor." He knew the drill. This whole thing went a whole lot faster if you just nodded and apologized to everything McGonagall said.

She took her seat while pulling up her glasses that previously hung around her neck, "I almost blame myself for this incident." She sighed opening a drawer and taking out a huge roll of parchment filled with writing. Sirius knew exactly what that parchment said from the very first line to the last. It was every prank he had ever been caught for.

"A full week into school and no trouble from you boys, it was almost too good to be true." Sirius just shrugged, but it didn't matter. McGonagall was busy writing down this incident. "Ok. That's one detention, and minus one trip to Hogsmeade."

Sirius frowned, "That's it?" Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "I mean…That's a horrible punishment."

"Mr. Black, if there is one thing I have learned over the last years, punishment does nothing to stop your escapades. One can only hope and pray you will change your ways one day. You are dismissed."

Sirius walked slowly out of the office and down the corridor. Each step he took was leading him closer and closer to History of Magic. It was like walking to his death sentence. Of course, by the time he got there Professor Binns would have probably already lectured himself asleep.

Sirius stuffed his hands in his pockets and began whistling a tune Peter had been singing earlier. He mentally hexed the chunky boy forgetting it stuck in his head. His whistling went flat as he noticed a Slughorn's classroom door propped open. Voices drifted into the walkway.

"I don't think is very appropriate."

Sirius quietly stepped closer to the door so he could see in it without being noticed. Professor Doster stood with her back against the desk while Professor Longwood, the current D.A.D.A. teacher stood on the other side. Sirius immediately recognized the glint in Longwood's eye. It was a glint he had wore himself many-a-times.

"Miss Doster, I sure my attentions were nothing but noble. Your tag was just sticking out of your robes and merely fixed it for you." Professor Doster frowned pushing her back against the blackboard behind her clearly trying to put as much space between herself and the over-sexed dark arts teacher.

"Then why did you blow on my neck?" Professor Longwood let a sly grin slip across his lips.

Something stirred deep in Sirius's stomach as he watched the man, whose class he would be attending shortly, slide his way around the desk like a snake. It took everything Sirius had to keep from waltzing in there and giving a fist right to his face, but he was pretty sure even McGonagall wouldn't be able to save him from expulsion if it came to that. So he took a lighter route. He knocked lightly on the door, but didn't wait for a response before barging in.

"Professor Doster," He paused as the two teachers gawked at him. One giving him a beyond thankful look while the other clenched his jaw in annoyance. Sirius cleared his throat and walk towards them, "I was hoping I could talk to you about that paper, you assigned us."

Sirius made a point to give Longwood the stink eye. There was no need to let him think his actions went unnoticed. Sirius was also hoping Longwood would realize this meant he was on the Marauder's hit list and could be expecting a prank in his near future.

"What paper?" Doster frowned, but quickly realized her mistake. "Oh! Yes, the paper. I always have time to discuss a student's work. If you would excuse us, Professor Longwood."

Longwood looked from Sirius back to Professor Doster before sighing and storming out of the classroom. Doster winced as he didn't bother keeping the door from slamming shut. She brushed her sweaty palms down the front of her black robes.

"Thank you, Mister Black. That was very noble of you, but I trust you will not be speaking of this to anyone?" Sirius frowned setting his books on the desk next to him, "You mean you aren't going to tell Dumbledore?"

Professor Doster forced a small smile. Intimidation was on her lips. "There's no point in that."

"But what he did was boarder line sexual harassment. Completely harassment by my judgment." Sirius studied the small framed girl. That's exactly what she seemed like; a girl playing dress up in a Professor's robes.

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Yes, well. No one would believe it."

Sirius clenched his jaw. One of the many things the Marauders stood for in this school was respect for women. Sure they had pranked many a girls in their time, but never once had any of them mistreated a woman. That was almost punishable by death in their hand book.

"No one would believe it? We would take it to the ministry before letting no one believe us."

Professor Doster's eyes changed as anger flashed across them, "Isn't that exactly what they want?"

Sirius was taken aback by the way her sweet voice changed to hold a more bitter sound. He suddenly remembered Lily's speech about how everyone expected scandal to with draw from Hogwarts' hiring of such a young teacher. He swallowed hard. She was right. Telling would only prove all the rumors and whispers correct. All of this was no more than a catch-22. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry," Doster whispered, "I just…" She hesitated, "its best if no one finds out about this."

Sirius nodded, holding up two fingers in the air, "On my honor."

**A/n: Yet another chapter! I hope you enjoyed! More action coming in the next few chapters, I promise! ! Thank you to all my reviewers: NevermoreLenore13, boblovespotter, and Rana.T ! Please keep on encouraging me =) and thanks to everyone who added me to alerts/favorites!**


	3. Serving Time

Temptation

Summary: The newest Hogwarts Professor is nothing like the rest of them. She was youthful, smart, funny, and sexy. Sirius Black would definitely be playing close attention this year. Sirius/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter

**Chapter three: Serving Time**

Alison Doster walked up to the Professor's table for breakfast where the table was littered with all her favorite breakfast foods. She sat in assigned spot. Well, it was never said that it was assigned, but she had gotten such a dirty look when she had sat in Flitwick's spot the day before. Who knew that fitting in at Hogwarts was much easier as a student than as a Professor?

She took a sip of her hot tea. It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall was at her side. She found McGonagall to be just as judgmental to adults as she was to students, but it could be that she still thought of her a student. After all it was only four short years ago that she had been an undergraduate in her house. Alison had to give her some credit though. She had been the only Professor who really tried to be somewhat nice to her. "Ms. Doster," She greeted sitting in the seat next to her. Alison nodded a hello as she had a piece of toast in her mouth.

The elder woman took the napkin from her plate and folded it in her lap as food appeared on her plate. "I trust you had a good first week." Alison nodded, slightly embarrassed that every time McGonagall spoke to her, her mouth was filled. Still, the Professor looked pleased and went about eating her breakfast.

Truth be told Alison had a horrible first week. It all started some smart arse boy saying her bum looked nice and snowballed into young boys following her around the castle, but she couldn't dare tell Professor McGonagall that. She was already going to be on probation here until she was thirty, maybe even past that. It was bad enough to have the students snicker behind their text books or make sexual comments about something she said in class, but to have the Professors treat her as if she was unwelcome here, that was unbearable.

She huffed into her mashed up eggs. It's not like she begged to be here. A throat cleared from behind her earning her attention. It was Filch in all his ratty glory. "Doster," His voice was barely coherent, "I trust you remember you will be taking my detention duties for tonight."

Somehow she managed to smile and nodded while her mind screamed 'no'. She had not remembered that little fact. Great, if this week wasn't going bad enough for her she would now be stuck in a classroom full of bratty kids. That's when the smell hit her. She resisted the urge to gag.

"Oh my," McGonagall used her napkin to cover her mouth. Alison followed her gaze to the Great Hall doors directly across from their table. In walked three Slytherin boys who skin was a shiny green color. She gasped. Was that odor coming from them?

Professor McGonagall turned to the Professor Slughorn sitting three seats down from Alison. "I thought we sent them to the Hospital Wing." Professor Slughorn looked unfazed. His nose must be stuffy because the odor was spoiling Alison's breakfast. "We did. Nothing can be done. The smell will fade in three days."

McGonagall looked astonished, "Three days? We can't have those boys in the classroom smelling like that for three days." Alison turned her head back at the three boys, who had sat down at the Slytherin table. People fled from them like they were the plaque. It was then that she realized those same boys were going to be in her next class.

Sirius walked along the halls of Hogwarts letting his hand run along the cold stones as he inched along. He was late for detention again. He knew it was going to make Filch bonkers, but he couldn't lie. Driving old Argus off his rocker made Sirius's day worthwhile. He began to whistle.

McGonagall had sent him a note to meet Filch in Slughorn's classroom. That meant they would either be rearranging furniture, without magic of course, or scrapping off gum from under the tables. Sirius winced. He hated the latter.

He sighed when he finally reached Slughorn's door. He pushed it open, loudly announcing his arrival.

Filch was nowhere in sight.

"You're late," A cool voice answered from the back of the room.

In the dark, if Sirius squinted, he could make out the outline of a small female walking towards him. When Alison Doster reached the center of the room, a grin spread across Sirius's face. "Only a little."

She wasn't wearing her glasses, and her round face looked beautiful. "Well, you will have to stay late."

"No complaints," Sirius whispered as she walked towards Slughorn's desk and promptly sat down on it. Doster crossed her legs, showing more of her skin. Sirius noted her light skin looked extremely smooth, and he found himself wanting to lean over and touch it.

But he resisted.

"So, what should I have you do?" Alison Doster tapped the feather part of the quill against her chin.

_ 'Please something sexual. Please something sexual. Please something sexual,' _Sirius chanted in his head.

"I got it! You can help me brew a sleeping potion," Doster announced to Sirius's disappointment. She jumped off the desk.

"Is that it?"

Professor Doster raised an eyebrow, "Well, Filch did say something about extra sticky chewing gum…."

Sirius cut her off, "I'll get the ingredients! What does it called for?"

For the first time since Sirius first talked to her, Alison Doster let a smile creep across her face, "I'll help you."

They gathered all the ingredients and returned to the front table to begin brewing. "Whoa! This burner turns on at the first touch," Sirius continued to click the burn beneath the black cauldron on and off. Professor Doster grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't do that. You are going to start a fire."

Sirius pouted, "Not like we can't put it out with a flick of the wand. Beside, the burner in the back table where I always sit takes an entirety to light up."

He flicked it on again despite Doster's hand still on his. He smirked down at her. He towered over her by at least a head if not more.

She removed her hand but didn't say a word as she began preparing the ingredients. He studied her every move. The way her hair would fall into her eyes as she tried to chop up the fig leaf, and she would tried to blow it back with a deep breath, but it would only fall back into her face. Sirius reached a shaky hand out slowly. He wanted to push it behind her ear for her. Just as his hand was about to touch her head she looked up.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked as Sirius stood beside with an out stretched arm.

"High five?" he asked unsurely. Professor Doster scoffed before going back to work.

'_Maybe she is going to be a little McGonagall,_' Sirius thought as his hand returned to his side. He went back to turning the burner on and off again. He was growing bored with this project rather quickly.

"Why don't you read over the instructions? And add the ingredients I have already chopped up." Doster handed him an advanced potions book. Sirius took it from her hands. "This is your detention after all."

Sirius huffed, "Now you're sounding like Moony."

"Who?" She asked, but Sirius just brushed it off and began the potion. In no time he had already gotten the potion caught up. He tapped his hands on the table top to a random beat as he waited for Doster to finish preparing the belladonna.

"Are you finished already?" Sirius nodded reaching around her to grab the belladonna and added it slowly to the boiling pot. "Why don't you try this much in actual potions class?"

"I do," Sirius grinned, "I just get distracted when a pop quiz is given by a sexy professor."

A blush crept along her neck, but she pushed it away, "I didn't know you found Slughorn so attractive."

Sirius snorted, "Yes, well, maybe when he was younger..." Doster hushed him as she counted the numbers of times she stirred the sleeping potion.

Sirius watched her lips move, but no sound was coming out. He licked his lips as he suddenly found himself wondering what it would be like to have her lips move against his in that same motion. He quietly scooted his chair a little closer to hers. She didn't seem to notice.

"Ok," She announced as she finished, "It just has to sit for ten minutes then we can bottle it." She looked up at Sirius, a little startled by how close he was suddenly. Sirius could tell she was trying to figure out if he had moved.

"So," He quickly adverted her mind, "Tell me about Professor Alison Doster."

Doster forced a chuckled, "Not much to tell, I'm afraid."

Sirius shrugged, "I doubt that. The youngest person ever to be assigned as a professor; What's your age again?"

"22."

Sirius nodded, "Definitely the youngest. How did she do it?"

Doster scoffed, "Not with the help of my uncle if that's what you are implying."

"Of course not," Sirius reassured her, "But she had to have done it somehow."

Doster sighed. She wasn't sure why she suddenly wanted to tell Sirius everything. Maybe it was because he seemed so nice. Or maybe it was because she didn't have anyone else to talk to.

"Truth be told," She started before hesitating. Sirius urged her on with a hand motion. "Truth be told, I don't know how I got the job. Yes, I wanted to be Professor some day, but I didn't expect it to happen this fast. Dumbledore contacted me. My uncle assures me he had nothing to do with it, but all Politian's lie at some point or another. But who would pass up their dream job, even if it's not exactly how they planned it."

Sirius nodded as if he fully understood everything she was going through, and in a way he did. He starred at her for a moment. He let his eyes speak for him. They told her to calm down, not to worry about what other people thought. He thought that she was brilliant. She didn't look away until Sirius licked his lips and tilted his head.

She forced a laugh, "So that's pretty much my life right now. Tell me about Sirius Black."

A grin instantly formed on Sirius's lips. If there was anything he liked talking about, it was himself. After all, he was an expert on the topic.

"Ask me anything you want to know," He crossed his arms across his chest, "I will tell you anything. Pranks, embarrassing moments, heroic moments, and even _sexual_ history." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

He didn't miss the light red around Doster's cheeks as she scowled him for being inappropriate.

"None of that," She said, "You have to tell me something personal. Since I told you." To her surprise, Sirius's smile fell.

He swallowed hard, "I'm scared," His voice was almost a whisper. She was about to ask 'of what?', but he continued. "I'm scared of life outside of Hogwarts. I don't exactly have the best standing with my parents. If I can't make it, I will have no one to turn to."

Doster bit her bottom lip. Sirius saw the sympathy in her eyes and for the first time sympathy warmed his heart. Normally, he would hate the pity. He felt like he was pouting.

"What about your friends?" She suggested glancing down at her watch to make sure the potion wasn't done. Sirius guessed it was about time.

He shrugged, "Lily and James have each other. Remus has…well…his own problems. And who would want to put their life in Peter's hands?"

Doster nodded slowly, "Well, if you ever need to talk, I would be glad to play the part of councilor."

Sirius gave her a half smile, "Thanks."

"It's not that bad," She said suddenly, "Life after Hogwarts. It's simple."

Sirius smirked, "Oh yeah. If it's so great then why are you back here?"

Doster smiled at his joke. Sirius face fell solemn. He swallowed hard as he left his heart began racing. He liked making her smile.

"I'm glad you're here," He whispered.

His tone relayed the message in a non platonic way, and Doster felt the tension between them thicken. She couldn't stop herself from looking to his grey eyes. He didn't understand why he was feeling such a strong attraction to her, and it wasn't all just physical.

Doster looked away suddenly trying to ease the tension. She glanced at her watch, "Oh. Your detention is up. You are a free man."

Sirius stood up slowly, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay and bottle with you?"

Doster chuckled, "I must be doing good at teaching if I am getting the infamous Sirius Black to offer to stay in detention longer. Go. Go before you miss curfew."

Sirius gave her one last longing look. It was as if he couldn't help himself, "Night," he whispered. As soon as he was out the big wooden door, he let out a deep breath.

**A/n: I know it's been forever since I updated, and I am so sorry! School has been kicking my butt left and right. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to leave me some feedback. Please!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are so awesome and I love it! ^_^ Keep them coming**


	4. A New Perspective

**Temptation**

Summary: The newest Hogwarts Professor is nothing like the rest of them. She was youthful, smart, funny, and sexy. Sirius Black would definitely be playing close attention this year. Sirius/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter

**Chapter Four: A new perspective **

"I can't believe you aren't going to be there for mine and Lily's first official Hogsmeade trip together." James stood in front of a small round mirror in the boy's dorm. He tried to pat his hair down with his hands, but it protested by rising up again. He sighed, giving up.

"Believe me, mate. You will have a lot more fun without me," Sirius, who was laying backwards on his bed, gave him a sly grin.

James scoffed, "No. I'm trying to impress her. This trip is not going to be a huge romantic gesture or us making out the entire time. This is going to be me showing her who I really am. That's all."

"Yes," Sirius said thoughtfully, "The pranking, loud mouth, overly dramatic, boy you really are." James gave him a dirty look, but Sirius continued to toss a hacky sack between his hands.

"Why do you need to impress her anyways?" He threw the sack high in the air and caught it right before it hit his face, "You are already dating her."

"Yes, but when you are dating someone seriously. You always kind of have that fear that they are going to break up with you." Sirius stopped throwing his hacky sack and raised his left eyebrow.

James sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh right I wouldn't understand because I have never had a serious girl like Lily."

Sirius had heard James say this once or twice and it was starting to get old. Sure, he had the girlfriend occasionally, but according to James he had never truly felt the way James felt about Lily.

"That's not what I meant, but in a way…yeah, that's what I meant."

Sirius frowned at James's confusing statement. He knew he had never had a real relationship like James and Lily's, but that doesn't mean he doesn't understand things. Maybe he was just cranky because everyone else was going to have a great day at Hogsmeade, and Sirius was stuck on punishment for something they all did.

Plus he was hungry.

Without a word, Sirius reached into James' top door and took out the Marauders' map. James didn't protest as they group had a common agreement that the map was part all of theirs and one of them could use it at any time without explanation.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Sirius mumbled as he tapped the parchment with his wand. His original plan was to sneak into the kitchen and reach from snacks for his long day alone.

Of course, he needed to make sure there was no one around the secret passages, but now that he knew the path was clear, his eyes had a new plan. He could help himself. He let his eyes roam of the page for her name, Professor Doster. He found her, heading towards the Professor's common room. He huffed at the thought of not being able to "accidently" run into her since students were not allowed anywhere near the Professor's common room. He would just have to try again later. He stuffed the parchment into his robe pocket and turned back to James, who was still desperately trying to get his hair to stick down.

"Look, mate. I'm sorry to be all pissy with you, but have a good time with your girl and bring me back a chocolate frog."

James lips formed a smile, "Of course. And I really wanted you to come with us."

Sirius shrugged, "I think I am going to find some fun of my own."

Sirius lay on the boy's dormitory floor with his head rest on some pillows. He had already eaten all the snacks he had retrieved from the kitchen, and he had already looked at every copy of "Sexy Witches" he could find in the boys dormitory. He was growing bored quickly and when a marauder grew bored bad things were bounded to happen. He pulled the Marauder's Map out of his back pocket. He had changed out of his robes long ago and had moved on to some comfy muggle clothes.

He tapped the map with his wand and observed its contents. A pile of names appeared in the Great Hall and Sirius guess the students had returned from Hogsmeade and were waiting on dinner to be served. Sirius was no longer in the mood to eat. It wasn't fair that he had to miss out on a trip to Hogsmeade while everyone else attended. He was going to do something about it.

"James won't mind," Sirius mumbled to himself as he retrieved the invisibility cloak from the bottom of James's chest. It was time for Sirius to have some fun of his own.

He managed to sneak past the entire crowd of students without bumping into one of them, and he had barely squeezed through the giant doors before Filch slide them shut. He snickered at his own sneakiness before riding himself of the cloak and making his way down the dark path to Hogsmeade.

When Sirius arrived in the town, he knew exactly where he was going. There was a small pub in the back of the town, hidden behind Honey Dukes and an old broom shop called Sweep the Sky. It was the only pub in the town known to sell alcohol to Hogwarts students. He walked in the door and found himself a seat at the bar. He had only been here a few other times, but it was a nice escape from reality.

"Fire whiskey," He said to the bartender behind the counter. He nodded and began making Sirius's drink.

He took this time to glance around the small pub. There was a stone fire place across from the bar with a raging fire in it. On either side of the bar there were high top tables with stools, but long the rim of the room there were actual booths. Sirius noticed the pub seemed rather empty for a Saturday night. "Here we are mate" Sirius retrieved his drink and paid the man giving him a large tip.

"I can't believe she turned you down so bloody fast."

Sirius couldn't help but over hear the conversation of two men across from him. He tried not to seem like he was listening.

"She said somethin' about havin' to teach at 'ogwarts tomorrow, but I aint remember no birds like that teachin' when I was at 'ogwarts." Sirius frowned looking around the room for the beautiful girl they were speaking about.

He had a small feeling as to who it might be. He walked over to a dimly lit booth on the other side of the pub, and just as he had guessed, Professor Doster said alone with a half empty drink in her hand.

Her long blonde hair wasn't up in its usual bun, but it hung incredibly straight around her round face. She wasn't wearing her school robes, but a tight fitting red v-neck shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Sirius's mouth watered as he couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down towards her cleavage.

Her breast weren't the biggest Sirius had ever seen, but they were more than enough to make him want to caress them gently. She actually had make up on, and it made her green eyes pop even more than they did behind those glasses, which she had discarded.

Sirius cleared his throat, "Is this seat taken?"

Doster's eyes widened when she saw Sirius approach her booth, "You are not suppose to be here. You could get in trouble."

A small smirk formed on Sirius's lips, "Oh, no. I don't want to get in trouble. I might have detention again with you." Doster sighed as he sat in the booth across from her. She glanced down at the drink in his hand back up to his face.

Sirius shrugged, "what? Its water."

"Well, they need to fix their pipes because it's awfully brown."

"And it taste horrid," Sirius added taking a small sip of his fire whiskey and wrinkling his face. Doster smiled slightly, "You know, I am going to have to report you on this little outing."

Sirius shrugged, "Do it."

"Don't you care if you get in trouble? Or expelled?"

"I'm not going to get expelled for this. Dumbledore loves me! I may get detention or banned from Hogsmeade, but most definitely not expelled." Doster sighed again taking a small sip of what was ever in her cup.

"What are you drinking?" Sirius changed the subject, hoping she wouldn't make him go back right that second.

"Butter beer mixed with fire whiskey," Doster said taking another small sip. Sirius reached for her cup, but Doster slapped his hand away.

"What? I just wanted to taste it."

Doster downed the rest of her drink before slamming the glass on the table, "Well now you can't." Sirius grinned as he watched the small women shake her head slightly. She was clearly feeling the effects of downing that much alcohol, that fast. She cleared her throat.

"I'm going to the loo. Do not go anywhere."

Sirius held his hands up in defense, "Of course not."

He watched her waltz off in the direction of the bathroom before signaling the bartender. He ordered her and himself another drink. He wasn't trying to get her drunk, but maybe if he got her tipsy enough she would let her guard down for a while. He would really like to get to know her better. When she returned, Sirius saw her glance at the drinks in front of them before glancing back up at him. He raised his glass in the air,

"Cheers." Doster sighed before sliding back into the booth and clinging her glass into his. She took a sip of it before setting it back down.

"Have you had anymore problems with Longwood?" Sirius asked.

"Not really," Doster answered taking a bigger gulp of the drink in front of her. She let a chuckle escape her lips, "Maybe you could talk to the rest of the professors for me like you did him."

"McGonagall hitting on you again?"

Doster snorted, "If only it were that simple." She finished off the last of her drink and signaled the bartender for another. "No, they just choose to ignore me all together. Which is better than before, when they chose to gossip about me."

"Hmm," Sirius tapped his chin, "Who knew professors were as cruel as students?" Doster received her drink from the bartender, "Not this lass, that's for sure."

"Why do you put up with it?" Sirius asked watching as she sucked on the ice from her cup. Her lips wrapped around the cold ice cube, and Sirius resisted the urge to groan. Why did she have to be so bloody sexy and not even seem to notice?

She shrugged, "What am I suppose to do, Sirius? I am exactly what they say I am."

Her statement confused him, but he wrote it off as the third drink she was currently downing. He made a mental note to question her about it when she was more sober. Sirius cleared his throat as he realized Doster was staring at him. Her green eyes were hazed over from the alcohol. They were even sexier than before.

"Want to dance?"

Doster snorted at his question. There was music playing from a nearby record player. Sirius had no idea why he thought to ask her to dance. No one else was dancing in the pub. In fact, he was probably the only one who noticed the song had changed to a slow paced song.

"I'm a bad dancer," Doster whispered, but Sirius wasn't taking that for an answer. He took to his feet and grabbed her hand. She seemed hesitant.

"Don't worry," He also whispered so no one around them could hear, "Everyone is back at Hogwarts eating dinner."

She nodded slowly, letting him pull her to her feet. They didn't walk far from the booth. There wasn't really a set dance floor in the area. In fact, Sirius wasn't even sure if dancing was something people did here. He put his left hand on the small of Doster's back, and put her hand in his. Their faces were awfully close.

"Doster…" He mumbled.

"Call me Alison," Her voice was low.

Sirius was thankful for the chance to call her by her first name. Doster made her seem so much more like a professor. They moved awkwardly to the music. Neither one of them seemed to be the professional dancer, but that didn't really matter.

Sirius really just liked the feel of his hands on her waist. He leaned down so the left side of his head was pressed against the right side of her head. She smelled like apple blossoms. It was intoxicating. The tension that Sirius knew they had felt the night before began to build up between them again.

He felt like her lips were a magnet trying to pull him into them. He shifted his body a little so he could look her in the eyes. They had stopped dancing now. He saw her lick her lips in anticipation, and he took it as her wanting the same thing he was wanting. He leaned in, and just as his lips were about to touch hers, her head turned. Rejection was not Sirius's friend. He sighed as his lips touched her cheek instead.

"Sirius," She whispered, "We should head back to the castle." She pulled away from him, and returned to the booth to collect her things. Sirius retrieved the invisibility cloak, which now looked like a normal cloak, from the hat rack by the door. He held the door open as Alison walked through it. They started off in the direction of the castle. The streets of Hogsmeade were dark and quite. It looked bare. Especially since they hadn't received the first snow fall of the year yet.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time before laughing at the connection.

"I shouldn't have pushed you," Sirius said reaching for her hand. To his relieve she didn't pull away.

Alison nodded, "No. It's my fault."

They started back down the long path before Alison spoke up, "I suppose we shouldn't walk in together."

The cold had made her cheeks rosy while the glaze from the alcohol had left her eyes. Sirius wasn't ready to part their ways. He gave her a mysterious grin before pulling his cloak over both of them.

Alison smiled at him, "While this is nice and warm, I do believe that people are bound to notice two people in a one person cloak."

Sirius shook his head, "They'd have to see us first."

Alison frowned looking around and realizing that she could see through the cloak as though it wasn't even really around them. She gasped, "An invisibility cloak? Do you have any idea how rare these are?"

"Yes. This is exactly why it must be kept a secret."

Alison nodded, and for some reason Sirius just knew she wasn't going to tell anyone. They made their way back to the castle. Sirius took a chance and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling them closer together.

He could feel the warmth of her body pressed into his front side, and he knew she could feel something hard pressing in the back of her upper leg and lower bum. Sirius didn't care. He wanted to her to realize that this was something real, and he was feeling all the same attractions she was feeling.

As they walked, Alison would occasionally stop suddenly letting her arse graze him perfectly. He stifled a groan. He was hoping she was doing it on purpose.

He let his fingers draw circles on stomach over her clothes. Her breathing changed to match his. He loved having an effect on her.

Their pace slowed down as if both of them were dreading reaching the castle, but the time came and they were standing in front of the big wooden doors. Neither one of them stepped outside of the cloak. Sirius decided he wasn't going to be rejected this time. He didn't want to be.

He would allow it.

He swirled the girl around, careful not to drop the cloak. In one swift moment, he left his lips crash into hers. It was a sweet, but forceful kiss. That would have weakened even the strongest knees.

There was a sense of urgency, but most of it was intimacy, and Sirius felt Alison sigh into his mouth. Her lips were just as soft as he had been imaging for the past few classes. She started to pull away and Sirius wanted to protest.

He wanted to grab her hand and drag her back to that tiny pub. He wanted to shag her in their booth, but he didn't do any of that. He left her pull away and out of the cloak while he remained beneath it. She stared at him as if she could see him. He almost thought she was going to say it was a mistake. That she regretted it, but the corners of those lips he had just been kissing turned up slightly before she turned to enter the big wooden doors leaving him alone, wishing for a cold cold shower.

**A/n: Finally, I finished this chapter! But the great new s is, I have most of the next chapter written as well! So next update will not be too far into the future. Thank you so much to all my reviews and alert/favorite adders! You guys rock and keep me writing. **

**Be sure to leave your comments/reviews!**


End file.
